


i'm home

by injunsnana



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunsnana/pseuds/injunsnana
Summary: word vomit. i was kinda bored. this was spontaneous. i didn't plan this hence the extreme cheesiness and mistakes. but i hope someone enjoys this!for additional feels, you may listen to honne's warm on a cold night!> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKQNt8_UWmk<33
Relationships: JaeMin - Relationship, JaemRen - Relationship, Najun - Relationship, RENJUN - Relationship, RenMin - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	i'm home

**Author's Note:**

> word vomit. i was kinda bored. this was spontaneous. i didn't plan this hence the extreme cheesiness and mistakes. but i hope someone enjoys this!
> 
> for additional feels, you may listen to honne's warm on a cold night!   
> > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKQNt8_UWmk
> 
> <33

the streets to their block are all empty and cold, slightly dim and silent. renjun has been going home for days now at this hour. he has been staying way too long at his workplace trying to save his proposed project that has been rejected multiple times by the higher ups. he really wants this. ever since he has graduated film school, he has envisioned this film to be successful. it was never a thing for renjun to simply give up on a thing that he really worked hard. the more he was told no, he became more eager to get them to say yes.

he finally reached their house. he absent-mindedly parked his car and slowly walked inside. the moment he stepped onto their porch, the sensor-controlled light went on. the only light that illuminated their house at this hour. he then grabbed the keys from his pocket and slowly opened the door, trying hard not to make a noise. he didn’t want to break the three a.m. silence. he couldn’t even remember the last time he went home early in the night. he went straight to the kitchen to grab a glass of water after putting down his things, not minding the darkness as he has memorized the whole house setting and he didn’t want to wake up jaemin, a light sleeper, that he thinks is sleeping soundly now. after gulping down a full glass of water, he decided to go upstairs to their room, again trying hard not to make a sound.

as he expected, his boyfriend is already sleeping. looking so peaceful in his white sleeping shirt and gray pair of pyjamas face rested on the pillow he’s hugging. renjun stared at jaemin for a while, adoring the love of his life and couldn’t help but to feel guilty. he feels he’s lacking a lot to jaemin. he couldn’t even cuddle his boyfriend to sleep for days now when he knew that jaemin loved it when he does more than anything else in the world. the guilt built up inside and caused him to cry. he misses jaemin. he misses cooking meals for him and eating together. it feels like he’s been distant for jaemin for too long. he didn’t even notice that he was crying hard until he let out a sob. not too loud, but enough to wake up his boyfriend. jaemin, all confused, tried to open his pretty sleepy eyes as renjun tried to wipe his tears quickly.

“injun.” jaemin said with his hoarse sleepy voice. “you’re home” jaemin said while trying to get up from his bed. renjun couldn’t even say a word when the other boy came to give him a hug. “renjun-ah. you’re back home. i like it.” he could see jaemin’s smile from those words even without looking at him which only made him cry much more. “i-i’m s.. sorry” renjun tried to uttered in between his sobs while his head rested on his boyfriend’s shoulder whilst hands are all wrapped in his small body. “i missed you” jaemin said while giving renjun small back rubs trying to comfort him. the guilt renjun is feeling is holding him back from saying any word back to jaemin. instead, he just held him tighter. they stayed like that for a while before renjun moved away from the hug to face jaemin. he’s now calm and collected as he cupped jaemin’s face that’s only inches away from him. “i’m sorry babe.” he said as he looked jaemin in the eyes. “i missed you so much. i’m sorry i’m too occupied about my film project that’s not even going anywhere now.” jaemin just smiled at him and hugged him again. resting his face now on renjun’s shoulder, leveling his face with the smaller one’s height. “i love you. i’m glad you’re back home” words said by jaemin that pierced right through his heart. jaemin moved away from the hug and quickly grabbed his phone on the nightstand, rummaged through his music playlist and played an old familiar song to them. he held renjun by the hand as they moved slowly to the comforting beat of the song.

“ _like a rabbit in headlights_

_they're stunned by all your charm_

_and i feel so damn lucky to have you on my arm_

_and i can't help but wonder how we ended up alright_

_and i love you like no other_

_'cause this has never felt so right.._

they held each other for a dance at three in the morning. celebrating the unconditional love they have for each other. no matter what circumstances they go through, they will always have each other. the past few days have been cold for the both of them. renjun not having fate turn to his side in terms of work resulting in not being able to spend time with his boyfriend. meanwhile jaemin sleeping all alone for days not feeling the warmth that he used to feel.

_you can keep me warm on a cold night_

_warm on a cold cold night_

_you can keep me warm on a cold night_

_warm on a cold cold night_

tonight, they are back in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
